


Trip Home

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [4]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine has to make an unexpected trip home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Half Packed

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts are probably going to be out of order, I write them as they come to me. I just love their relationship :)

The news weighed heavy on Christine’s mind as she sank deeper into the warm waters of her bath. Taking a long drink straight from the bottle of wine she’d bought on her way home early from work she tried to fight against the tears welling in her eyes. Setting down the bottle of cheap Moscato she reached for her phone. 3pm. Tom wouldn’t be over until around 7. She had plenty of time to gather herself before then. Pulling up her music app she flicked through albums until she found something soothing. The soft violin of the new Lindsey Stirling filled the small bathroom. Setting her phone back down on the counter she took another long drink and laid back in the warm water. The wine warmed her stomach as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She should have been prepared for this. She should have known it was going to happen. But even if she’d been prepared she knew she could never have predicted the day. Her grandfather’s death would still have caught her completely unaware. Her mind rushed through memories of his sweet smile and his soft voice. Her lips curled as she relived fond memories of summers at his house playing with his horde of stray dogs. Taking another long drink she let the tears roll down her cheeks silently as she relived each joyful day.

* * *

 

Tom knocked on the door as a smile pull up his lips. Shifting on his feet he waited patiently. After a few minutes his smile sank and he knocked again; nothing. Leaning his ear against the door he could make out the faint sound of music. Knocking one more time as his brow furrowed he waited a few more minutes. Finally stooping to take the hidden key from the potted plant beside the door he unlocked it and stepped in. “Christine?” he asked the silence. Scanning the room he shut and locked the door. An open suitcase was on the sofa, half packed and two empty bottles of wine sat on the counter with a few bags of food from the store. “Christine?” he asked again walking further into the small flat. Following the sound of the music he walked into the bathroom and found her asleep in the tub. Another empty bottle of wine sat on the floor beside it and her phone was playing the new Lindsey Stirling album that she loved.

Rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt he reached down into the cool water and unplugged the stopper. As the water drained around her Christine shifted slightly with a grumble. Tom slid his arms beneath her back and knees hoisting her up out of the tub. She curled in against his chest with a soft whimper. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he walked back into the bedroom and laid her out on the bed gently. Pulling the heavy comforter over her he brushed her wet hair back from her face. She nuzzled in against the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter around herself before a soft hum fell from her lips. Tom’s smile slid up his cheeks slightly as he squatted beside the bed. “What happened?” he asked softly. She nuzzled against the pillow again but his only response was the sound of her steady breathing. Placing another kiss on her forehead he rose to his full height and walked from the room.

Scanning the living room again his eyes fell back on the half packed suitcase. Something in his stomach twisted. He didn’t remember her saying she was going anywhere. Quietly he walked to the kitchen and put the empty wine bottles in the garbage. He put the food that he could only assume had been the dinner she promised him in the fridge and pulled out a cold beer. Drinking it slowly he let his mind wander. It was uncharacteristic of Christine to forget their dates or to drink so much. Something had to have happened. Before his mind could come up with worse case scenarios he drank down the rest of his beer and tossed it into the trash. Slipping from his shoes and taking off his socks he walked back into the bedroom.

Her face had twisted in her sleep to convey some kind of pain. Tom slipped beneath the covers and pressed himself against her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. A soft whimper rushed from her lips as she rolled her hips back against him in her sleep. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck before placing a soft kiss against it. With a heavy sigh he let his mind relax; the sound of her steady breathing lulling him off into a soft sleep.

* * *

 

Christine shifted in her sleep and felt a heavy weight on her chest. As her brow furrowed she felt a soft breath wash over the back of her neck. Every muscle in her body eased as his scent finally invaded her nose. She rolled over to look upon his sleeping face. He looked nothing like the Norse god everyone associated him to. His curls were a strawberry blonde and a thin layer of stubble grew on his chin. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile slid up his cheeks.

"Hey." he said softly as his arms tightened around her. In the fog of her brain she didn’t remember him coming over. Then as if someone flipped a switch she remembered.

"I forgot our date." she said in horror.

A soft chuckle rose from his chest. "Its fine." he said pulling her in closer. She rubbed her nose against his chest. Taking a deep breath she let his scent engulf her completely. "This is better than dinner." he mumbled before kissing the top of her head. A slow ache began to rise in her stomach as the fog was slowly dissipating in her mind. She fought against the wave of memories, forcing them further back into her mind.

Leaning her head back she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it softly. Rolling her tongue over the pulse point beneath his jaw as her leg hitched up over his waist. A slow hum rose up his chest as his hands pressed into her back. Her lips rose up to his. Pressing against them gently but firmly while her hands slid up into his blonde hair. His tongue slowly rolled against hers, surveying the contours of her mouth. A soft needy whimper escaped past their locked lips from deep within Christine’s chest. Her hands abandoned his hair, causing a displeased groan to rise in his throat, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Sliding her hands across his chest and up his shoulders she pushed the shirt down his arms and he willingly helped her remove it completely. Slowly Tom leaned into her. The feeling of his hot skin pressed against her finally pushed all the memories from her mind.

Letting his weigh roll her onto her back she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Tom settled his hips between her thighs, his lips never leaving hers.

"Go slow." she whispered against his ear when his lips travelled down her jawline. "I want this to last all night." she said.

Tom hummed against the column of her throat as his lips left hot trails across her prickled skin. His hands slid down her sides and up over her thigh, lifting it up over his hip as he rolled his pelvis against hers. The fabric of his trousers robbing against her naked sex sent a shiver up her spine. “Take them off.” She demanded softly against the shell of his ear. Her fingers twisted into his hair, pulling it slightly as she ran her tongue along the ridges of his inner ear. Tom pulled up his knees slightly and unfastened his pants; her feet looped into the waist of them and pushed them down his slender legs. She felt the weight of his cock fall against her as he kicked free of his trousers. “Commando again?” she asked as her lips curled. “You know what that does to your fan base.”

A soft chuckle rosedup his chest as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. “I don’t do it for them.” He said looking back into her eyes.

She fought to suppress the sorrow she knew lingered in them and forced a smile. She watched the blue of his eyes fill with worry.

“Is everything ok?” he asked.

“Shhh.” She said kissing his lips. “Just make love to me.” She said nudging his nose with hers.

The worry still lingered in his eyes as he lowered his lips to her neck, trailing warm open mouth kisses down it to her collarbone. Christine’s eyes rolled back as his lips seized her left nipple. His tongue flicked against it, teasing it up into a hardened point as his hand softly kneaded the right, rolling it between his fingers. Switching his lips and fingers he teases the right just as much before his lips sink lower. His tongue slipping into her bellybutton as his lips cover her stomach in hot wet kisses. Christine’s back arches slightly when those lips trail down over her hip. His fingers ghosted against her thighs as he disappears beneath the blankets.

A moan rolls up her throat when she feels his hot breath against her inner thigh. His teeth nip at it gently before his tongue rolls over it to ease the sting. Her hips arch towards him when she feels his breath against her moist folds. Slowly his tongue drags up between them, pressing flat against her throbbing clit. Her mouth falls open as a heavy sigh rushes from her chest. Her mind is completely blank; her every thought lingering on the sensations of his tongue rolling over and probing into her aching cunt. Slowly his hands snake out from beneath the blankets and palm her breasts. Christine rolls her hips against him, feeling his tongue plunge deep into her as his nose nudges against her clit. A wave of heat rushes up and down her spine, spreading gooseflesh across her body. Her fists clench into the sheets when Tom’s lips pinch around her clit. A soft hum moves over his lips sending delicious vibrations up her spine and pushing her over the edge. “Tom.” She gasps. His name a whisper of her lips as his tongue pushes back into her convulsing core. His hands abandon her breast and wrap around the underside of her thighs; his fingers gripping the tops as he holds them apart so he can devour every drop of moisture that flows from her. Her chest heaves as his mouth relinquishes its hold on her.

Tom rises to his knees, the blanket falling away as he looked down at her. A satisfied smile pulls up her lips as she reaches her arms towards him. Tom leans down, pressing his lips to hers needily. His tongue dominating hers completely; flooding her oral senses with the taste of her own release. Her arms knot around his neck, her fingers snaking up into his hair. Tom rolls his hips between her thighs. His hard cock rocking against her swollen clit eliciting moans to rise up from her chest. Tom reaches down between them and takes hold of his cock. Guiding himself to her entrance he slowly pushes into her until he’s hilted against her hips. Rising up on his arms he looks down at her before rocking his pelvis slightly. Christine’s back bows as his cock slides in and out of her effortlessly. Her leg wraps around his hip, pulling him in deeper as he slowly rolls them. His head dips and his lips press against the pulse point in her neck.

Alternating a slow piston action and a deep roll he makes sure to hit every inch deep inside of her. Christine’s nails dig into his shoulders. They slip down his back as a layer of sweat builds on his skin. She presses her forehead against his shoulder as her teeth clench tightly. “God…” he groans into her shoulder as her climax causes the walls surrounding his cock to clench him tightly. His hands trail down her side and grip into her thigh as she wraps both legs around his waist, locking her ankles at the small of his back. His sped increases, his hips thrust into her relentlessly as his fingers bruise her thighs. Snaking her hand down between their sweat drenched bodies Christine rolls her clit beneath her fingers. A loud moan escapes her as her hips involuntarily buck up into him, sending a sharp pleasure to radiate up her spine. Tom’s hands slide down to grip her ass and lifts her hips slightly as he sits back on his knees. His jaw hangs open as his eyes watch her rolling her clit between her fingers as he pounds into her with unbridled strength. Christine fights to keep her eyes open so she can watch the muscles of his chest and stomach ripple with each pounding thrust. Her teeth rake over her bottom lip as her eyes linger on the hard muscles of his biceps, the sweat running down the subtle hollow of his abdomen. Suddenly her neck arches as a hot flash of bliss radiates from between her legs. Her eyes roll back and her jaw goes slack as her cunt convulses around him so tight she could swear she could feel every vein of his throbbing cock. Tom bares his teeth as he rides out her orgasm. Reaching her hands out to him she lets her fingers claw down his chest. The subtle touch being just enough to send him reeling over the edge of his own release. His hips jerk into her as his seed fills her to the brim.

As he comes down from his peak he leans over her, resting his forehead against hers as he lazily rolls his hips a few more times, emptying himself completely. Their ragged breath mingling just past their lips as they both fight to find their minds. “Thank you.” Christine mumbled before leaving a soft peck against his lips.

Tom finally pulls out from within her and collapses to the bed beside her. “My pleasure love.” He replied breathlessly. Christine rolled onto her side and rested her head on his heaving chest. Her fingers splayed out across his sweat covered skin.

“I have to go home tomorrow.” She mumbled. “Just for the weekend.” She finished quietly.

Tom placed a sleepy kiss on her forehead. “Any reason?” he asked softly.

“My grandfather’s funeral.” She replied with a whisper. Tom’s arms tightened around her, pulling her into his chest as she fought back tears.

“I’m so sorry darling.” He said resting his head against her hair. “Do you need me to go with you?” he asked.

She shook her head against his chest. “You have work. I’ll be fine.” She replied. “Just don’t leave me tonight.” She whispered wrapping her arms around him tightly. Tom rolled onto his side and twisted himself around her, leaving her only his scent to breathe.

“I’m never leaving.” He whispered before kissing the top of her head.

Christine took a deep breath of him in and rested her cheek against his chest. The sound of his calm heart beat relaxing her into a deep sleep.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine braves the trip alone... but not for long.

Christine couldn’t fake her smile anymore. Leaving her grief stricken father at the door she walked further into the house and found a secluded corner to prop herself against. Even in her grandmother’s overly packed house she felt alone. Seeing Riley from the kitchen she flashed her friend a smile. Riley motioned for her to join her; pushing herself off the wall she walked almost on auto pilot towards her best friend. Riley quickly wrapped her arms around Christine and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so sorry hun.” Riley said softly.

Christine nodded and pulled away with a half-smile pulling up her lips. “It’s ok. He was sick for so long.” Christine replied. Riley pulled out two chairs from the dining room table and the girls sat.

“So how’s work?” Riley asked trying to distract Christine.

“Good. Got everything all working like it should. The design department could practically run itself now.” She laughed.

“That’s no good. You gotta keep ‘em needing ya.” Riley said with a smile.

“Oh they couldn’t run it without me. I’m the master key holder.” Christine replied. The girls laughed quietly.

“Where’s Tom? Did he not want to come with you?” Riley asked with irritation in her voice.

“Oh no, he wanted to come but he just started a new film and I know they need him today so I made him stay.”

Riley’s eyes shifted upwards to look over Christine’s head. She watched them go wide as a slight smile pulled up the corner of her friend’s mouth. “Well…” Riley said as her smile grew across her face. “The man didn’t listen to you.” Christine’s brow furrowed before she turned around sharply.

Tom stood behind her, a sad smile on his face. Her eyes scanned him quickly, unsure if he was really there. Dressed in black slacks, a black dress shirt with his black tie he looked like something from a dream; like death come to claim her. The only contrast was his curled strawberry blonde locks and his piercing blue eyes, filled with compassion as he looked down at her. Christine jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around him tightly; never so happy to see him before. Tears rolled down her cheek as she squeezed him, breathing in his comforting scent. Tom’s arms wrapped around her, his head resting atop hers as a sigh rushed from his chest. Quickly Christine pulled away from him and scowled.

“You’re supposed to be on set. I told you to stay. They needed you today.” She said sternly, wiping tears from her cheek.

Tom’s face twisted into a pained expression. “They had camera difficulties. Productions shut down until Monday.” He said. A slight smile pulled up the corner of his lip and she couldn’t help but suspect he had something to do with the camera trouble. “I hopped on the first flight here once they told me.” He said. “You shouldn’t have to be here alone.” Christine let a smile pull up her cheeks slightly before she wrapped herself around him again. Hearing her friend clear her throat loudly behind her Christine pulled away and turned to look at her. A full smile pulled up Riley’s lips as her eyes flickered from Christine to Tom and back again.

“Oh, Tom this is Riley; my best friend.” Christine said. Riley stood up and extended her hand. Tom laughed and wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Nice to finally meet you. Christine talks about you girl’s crazy antics constantly.” He said releasing her.

Riley’s smile pulled high up her face. “Nothing to horrible I hope.” She replied.

“Of course not.” He said with a wink.

 “Christine.” She turned again to see her mother standing in the doorway. She watched her mother’s eyes go wide as they saw Tom standing behind her. She quickly pulled herself together and cleared her throat. “Please don’t leave your father out there alone.” She said coolly. Christine nodded slowly. Tom’s hand slid down her arm, interlocking his fingers with hers. He squeezed her hand slightly before addressing her mother.

“You must be Christine’s mother.” He said.

“Yes.” Her mother replied with a half-smile. “And you must be Tom.” She continued.

“I had wished to meet you under better circumstances.” Tom confessed.

“Well… it is good to see you are not imaginary.” Her mother replied with a smile. “Now please go out there with your father. You know he can’t handle these things well.” She said looking back at Christine.

“Yes mother.” Christine replied quietly as she led Tom back towards the front of the house.

Reaching her father she placed her hand on his shoulder. He gave her a soft smile before returning to his conversation with the neighbors. Christine sat on the steps leading to the upstairs bedrooms. Tom took a seat on the step behind her, his long legs bending up around her protectively. She rested her head against his thigh as he lazily rubbed her shoulder. A soft meow drew Christine’s attention and she looked up to see a sleek black cat nudging its way beneath Tom’s arm. “And who is this?” he said letting the feline crawl into his lap. Christine’s eyes widened as heat rushed up her cheeks.

“That’s… embarrassing.” She said as her teeth seized her bottom lip. Tom chuckled as his fingers ran over the cats head gently.

“Embarrassing huh? Funnily enough, his tag says Loki.” He replied as his eye brow arched. Christine’s nose scrunched as she looked at him. Tom laughed as he continued to pet the animal. “I know he’s your favorite Christine. You don’t need to be embarrassed.” He said.

“I just don’t want you to think I’m some weird fan girl.” She confessed. Tom leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I already know that you are darling.” He said with a smile. Christine rolled her eyes as she laid her head back on his thigh.

“You must be Tom.” Christine looked up to see her father standing at the base of the steps with his hand extended.

“Yes sir.” Tom said quickly shaking her father’s hand.

“Christine talks about you a lot. Glad that she’s not all alone over there.” Her father said with a smile.

“She speaks fondly of you as well. I’m truly sorry for you loss.” Tom replied. Christine smiled as the cat nudged against her cheek. Tilting her head to the side she let it crawl down over her shoulder and into her lap. It purred against her hand as it rolled its head beneath her touch.

“I see that Loki’s found you. Your mother dropped him off here the day after you left. You know how much she hated that thing.” Her dad said as he stroked down the cat’s back. “Maybe you should take him back with you.” Christine smiled nodding her head. “You guys are staying at the house right? You didn’t get a hotel or anything?” her dad asked looking back at Tom.

“To be honest I hadn’t actually planned that far ahead. I just stepped off the plane a half hour ago.” He replied.

“Well I insist that you stay with us.” He said with a smile.

Tom nodded his head in agreement. “If you insist.” He replied politely.

* * *

 

Tom sat in the dining room of the small house watching Christine talk to a group of neighbors in the next room. He’d been worried about coming, worried she hadn’t wanted him to come but as she casually looked over and smiled at him all his concern washed away.

“She’s happy you came.” He’s eyes darted to the left to see Riley smiling back at Christine. “She won’t tell you that, so I’ll do it for her. She’s too proud to admit that she needs someone.” Riley sat in the chair opposite him at the highly polished table.

“You are a good friend Riley. She talks about you constantly.” He said with a smile.

“She talks about you too. I can tell that she’s happy. I was worried about her going over there all alone. Almost went with her but… I’ve got shit here.” She said settling into her seat.

“She’s awfully brave to drop everything she knows and move to a different country.” Tom remarked letting his eyes wander back towards Christine.

“She never really fit in here to be honest. She’s not made for this kind of atmosphere. She likes the rain, likes the cold, staying in, having tea.” Riley snickered. “Guess we all should have known she’d end up in London; fits her better.” Tom smiled. “I can remember in high school, she used to wear this big heavy sweater every day. It would be like… a thousand degrees outside, sunny, no clouds and she’d waltz in to class in this big black sweater.” Riley laughed out loud. Tom looked back at the blonde beside him and laughed with her. “Bitch be crazy. But I love her.” she said. Tom looked back as Christine walked out of his line of sight; he quickly scanned the room trying to find her again. “You love her too.”

He looked back at Riley, his brow furrowed. “What?” the girl laughed and nodded her head.

“I can see it in your face. Don’t worry; your secrets safe with me.” Tom shifted uneasily in his chair as Riley laughed. “She loves you too you know.” She said leaning closer. “She’ll never be the first to say it so if you’re waiting around on her you’ll be waiting forever.”

“She tell you that?” Tom asked, he heard the eagerness in his own voice and quickly cleared his throat looking down at his hands. Riley smiled at the self-conscious action.

“I’m her best friend. She doesn’t have to tell me this stuff.” She replied. Tom felt his smile growing across his face.

“So… any crazy ex-boyfriends I should worry about while I’m in town?” Tom asked. Riley laughed loudly as Christine walked in and smiled at them.

“What are you two talking about?” she asked.

“I was just about to tell him about that grease monkey you dated before you left me here all alone.” Riley replied.

“Oh god, not him; he was so weird.” Christine said sitting down at the table.

“I know! He smelled like old socks and acted like he was in some kind of air guitar band.” Riley replied with a laugh. “And you dated that waste of space for a year.”

“Oh but he was so pretty when he actually showered.” Christine argued. Tom laughed and leaned back listening to the girls talk, soaking in every detail that he could. As they talked he watched Christine’s grandmother, who had demanded he call her Nana like everyone else, enter the kitchen and smile at them. He returned her kind smile as she placed a soft hand on Christine’s shoulder.

“It’s nice to hear your laugh again dear.” She said as Christine turned to look at her. “You guys don’t have to stay here. You should go out, do something fun.” She continued.

“Mom would flip a lid.” Christine replied. Her grandmother scoffed and shook her head.

“I’ll tell her I kicked you out.” She said grinning. “Get out of here. Go be young.” She said with a wistful smile. The three of them stood up and hugged the elderly woman. Riley lead the charge out of the small house, almost able to avoid Christine’s mother completely but the short woman caught them just as they walked through the door.

“Where are you going?” she snapped softly as she caught Christine’s wrist.

“I’m sending them out.” Nana said from behind her. Her mother turned to look at the elderly woman. “They’re young, let them go out and have fun while they can.” Christine’s mother turned back with a stern face.

“Fine. But don’t be out all night drinking. I don’t have the energy to put up with that right now.” She said sternly.

“I know.” Christine said forcing a smile. Her mother released her wrist and the trio quickly piled into Riley’s 1979 Chevy Chevelle SS.

“Oh my god. I think momzilla has gotten worse since you left.” Riley commented as they sped down the road. Tom shifted in the backseat trying to find room for his long legs.

“I take you and your mother aren’t close?” he asked awkwardly. Christine turned around in the front passenger seat to look at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit up front?” she asked seeing him shift around. He laughed and shook his head.

“I’m fine love. Just trying to find my spot.” He said shifting his feet to the other side of the car. “See. All better.” He said leaning back against the door with a smile. Christine laughed at him. “So you and your mother, is there a story there or are you just opposing forces?” he asked. Christine bit her bottom lip and turned back around in her seat.

“There opposing forces for sure.” Riley replied.

“She’s just upset that I left.” Christine argued.

“Hun, she’s been like that your entire life. You leaving had nothing to do with it. Granted it has gotten worse but I think that’s more because she’s been saving up all this… whatever it is for when you got back.” Tom watched Christine shift uneasily in her seat and stare out the window. He slide his hand up between the seat and the door to rub her shoulder.

“Sorry I asked darling.” He said softly. She turned to look at him through the gap, a soft smile pulling up her lips.

“It’s fine. Everyone has at least one parent they can’t see eye to eye with.” She replied.

“Mines my father.” He confessed. “We’re getting better though as I get older.” He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. “Maybe yours will too.” Christine wrapped her fingers around his hand as she smiled. “So this is a pretty sweet car Riley.” He said changing the subject.

“I know.” Riley said as she reeved the engine. “It was my dad’s.” She continued. “It was our little project when I was growing up. He taught me how to fix it up and maintain it.”

“Pretty awesome.” Tom said running his hand over the leather seat.

“So we going to the Check?” Riley asked. Christine grumbled.

“Is there anywhere else to go?” she asked with irritation.

“Psh, no.” Riley replied.

“What’s the Check?” Tom asked with concern.

“The only club that doesn’t suck total and utter ass for the next 100 miles.” Riley replied.

“What if someone recognizes Tom?” Christine asked with worry.

“Are you kidding me? I almost didn’t recognize him with his blonde hair and beard. We’ll be fine.” Riley replied.

* * *

 

The Check was packed with people. They had to push their way back towards an empty high top near the back of the club. Heavy bass pumped through the overhead speakers as people shouted to be heard.

“Do you want a drink?” Tom asked as the girls sat down.

“Jack and ginger.” Riley replied leaning close to his ear so he could hear her. He nodded and looked at Christine.

“Waterm…”

“Margarita, I remember.” He said with a smile. She felt color rush her cheeks as he walked away.

“He’s a keeper CJ.” Riley said leaning closer to her. “He remembers your drink order… I beat he knows what you like to eat too.” Christine laughed.

“He’s memorized my show schedule as well. He doesn’t call me when Game of Thrones is on.”

“Marry him.” Riley replied with a smile. The girls laughed. “I’m serious.” Riley said. “He’s a great guy. Don’t mess this one up.” Christine looked at her friend and nodded. “You deserve to be happy.”

“I know. I’m trying to be less, what did you say? Emotionally unavailable.” Christine replied as Tom returned with their drinks.

“Here you are ladies.” He said setting the drinks down on the table as he sat in his chair. Christine flashed him a smile as she sipped from her glass.

“Oh my god yes.” She said letting her shoulders relax completely. “I have missed you my sweet sweet nectar.” She said taking another drink. Tom and Riley laughed as she finished her margarita in one drink.

“Would you like another?” Tom asked with a smile.

“Yes please.” She confessed handing him the empty glass. He laughed and walked back to the bar.

“You’d better watch it. You’re gonna get all antsy in your pants and you’re staying at your ‘rents place remember? No crazy hotel sex on this trip.” Riley said. Tom returned with two watermelon margaritas and put them on the table. Christine’s eyes went wide as she smiled at Riley. “It’s your trip CJ. Do what you want.” She replied laughing. Christine picked up one of the glasses and drank it slowly.

“Why do you call her that? CJ?” Tom asked drinking his Jameson on the rocks.

“It’s a nickname from high school. She had this mad crush on this guy that reminded us of Spider-man. So we started calling her CJ kind of like MJ. That and her middle name is…” Riley replied.

“Don’t say it!” Christine interrupted. She slapped her hand over Riley’s mouth as her eyes narrowed on her. Riley grabbed at Christine’s fingers, trying to pull them away from her face.

“Janice!” Riley shouted as she pulled her fingers away just enough.

“Christine Janice Bennett.” Tom said with a smile. Christine pulled her hand away from Riley’s face glaring at her venomously. “I like it.” He confessed with a laugh.

“Her dad’s obsessed with Janice Joplin. Like…  _obsessed;_  it’s probably unhealthy.” Riley said. Tom laughed as Christine finished her second margarita in one gulp.

“So you’ve always been a comic book nerd.” Tom remarked with a smile.

“Not just comic books. She’s an all-around nerd.” Riley replied. “This chick used to write her class notes in elvish.” Christine felt blood rush to her cheeks as she calmly snatched up her third margarita.

“I think you two talking to one another is a mistake.” She said taking a large drink. “I’m losing any kind of cool points I might have had.” Tom laughed.

“Darling I ride the tube reciting my lines for Prince Hal into my phone with no one on the other line just so I don’t look like too much of a crazy person. I’m afraid none of us have all of our cool points.”

“Speak for yourself mister. I’m plenty cool.” Riley chimed in.

As she sipped her drink her eyes scanned the club and her hips shifted involuntarily to the music pumping through the speakers. She felt a comforting warmth rising up her spine that made her close her eyes and squeeze her thighs together. As he neared the bottom of her third glass she set it down and let her eyes wander over Tom. He was still dressed in his black slacks and dress shirt but he’d left the tie in the car. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing the small hairs that grew on his chest and his sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows. She watched his pronounced adams apple move as he spoke to Riley. Their words drowned out by the loud music blaring in her ears. His eyes flashed to hers and the warmth rushed down her spine again. The blue of his eyes shimmered in the low light of the club as he smiled at her. Quickly Christine slid out of her seat and grabbed his arm. “Dance with me.” She said pulling him from his chair. He laughed and let her lead him out onto the crowded makeshift dance floor.

Tom wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him tightly as she twisted around in his arms to grind her ass back against him. Reaching her arms up she looped them around his neck and swayed back and forth against him as he moved in time to the beat. She felt him fighting to contain his hips as they danced in such close quarters. She could feel other people brushing against them, slamming into her as she ground back against Tom. His fingers locked around her hips as she rolled them, feeling the growing bulge in his trousers. A smile slid across her face as she twisted around to face him. Pulling him down to her lips she kissed him hard. A soft whimper rushed from her throat as his knee snaked in between her thighs and pressed his thigh against her sex. Rolling her hips she rock against him as her fingers pushed up into his hair. Twisting her wrists she pulled back from his lips to watch his eyes roll back in his head. She looked over towards the table and saw a rather attractive guy sitting with Riley. Her friend was smiling and touching the guys arm as she idly ran her fingers around the rim of her glass. She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to Tom’s ear. “I need air. Come with me.” She said before nipping at his earlobe. She interlocked their fingers as she led the way towards the front of the club. Glancing back she saw Riley glare at her as a knowing smile pulled up her cheeks.

A cool breeze rushed over her as they stepped out of the club; her ears still ringing from the loud music. Before they could clear the door Tom grabbed her and pulled her back to his lips, kissing her passionately. Her tongue eagerly pushed past his teeth and rolled with his as her arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling away from the kiss she smiled up at him. “Come on.” She said pulling him back around the side of the building to where Riley had parked the car. Opening the door she slid into the back seat with a smile. Tom cautiously scanned the area before sliding in behind her and closing the door.

Christine quickly pulled his lips to hers again. Her hands roaming over his shoulders and up into his hair. Gripping it firmly she twisted her wrists making him moan into her mouth. His hands traveled her body frantically before sliding up under her dress. Slipping his hand under the seam of her panties he quickly pressed two fingers into her cunt making her gasp his name. She rocked her hips as his fingers pumped into her firmly. His lips trailed down her neck and over her breasts as her back arched. Tom rolled his thumb over her clit and a heavy moan rushed from her throat. Christine’s fingers rushed for his belt, unfastening it quickly before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Freeing his engorged cock from its confines she stroked it slowly as he moan against her neck. Shifting their position she placed her legs on either side of his waist as she leaned back against the door. Tom withdrew his fingers and slowly pushed his cock into her dripping wet core. A heavy sigh of bliss rushed from them both as he seated himself deep inside of her.

Rolling his hips deeply he gripped her thighs as her fingers twisted into his hair. He buried his head between her breasts as he pushed against the door for leverage to thrust into her hard. Sweat collected on their skin quickly in the car as they writhed together on the leather seats. Tom’s hot breath washed over Christine’s neck before his tongue rolled over the pulse point beneath her jawline.

“Oh fuck.” He growled into her shoulder as her orgasm squeezed him mercilessly. Christine’s nails dug into his scalp and neck as she fought back the scream that threatened to rise from her chest.

“Sit up.” She said breathlessly as she regained some of her composure. Tom sat back against the seat, pulling her up with him. She straddled his lap letting him sink into her deeper with each down stroke. Rolling her hips she rode him hard, twisting just enough to make his jaw clench as his fingers gripped her hips tighter. She ran her hands through his hair, pushing his head back against the seat back so she could cover his long neck in wet open mouth kisses. A moan escaped his lips as her tongue traced over his adams apple and up over his chin to dip into his mouth. His lips seized hers forcefully. Shifting his hips he leaned he back against the front seats and pumped his hips up into her. Short gasps rushed from her as each thrust pushed all the air from her lungs. Heat rushed down her spine as she felt another orgasm rising to claim her. As she fell over the edge of bliss she heard her name growled against her skin as he released into her. Continuing to pump his hips he let her ride out her high as he emptied himself completely.

Collapsing back onto the seat, Christine shifted off his lap and leaned against the door. Tom lazily reached over and rolled down the widow, letting in a cool refreshing rush of air. As their breathing slowly returned to normal a sharp rapping on the window made Christine jump. Riley pulled open the door and scowled at them in the back seat.

“If you got cum on my leather seats you owe me Chris Hemsworth wrapped up in a bow.” She said sternly. Tom laughed a deep hearty laugh.

“Deal.” He said with a sigh.

“Ready to head home?” Riley asked looking at Christine. Christine looked up at her friend before shifting around in the seat to sit up properly. She rested her head against Tom’s shoulder as he readjusted his trousers.

“Yes.” She said calmly. Riley slide into the driver’s seat and started the car.

“God damn it.” She said with a grumble as she reached over and rolled down the passenger side window. “My car’s gonna smell like sex for weeks.” She groaned. “I want a freaking bow on him you understand.” She said turning to glare at Tom. He laughed again as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Pulling up to the house Tom shimmed his way out of the car and then extended his hand to Christine. “Don’t piss off momzilla too much with your crazy sex games.” Riley said with a wave. Christine laughed and led the way into the house. Everything was quiet.

“They must still be at Nanas.” She said with a shrug. “Quick shower before they get home?” she asked looking at Tom. He nodded his head as his smile pulled up his cheeks. Walking up the stairs Christine instinctually walked to her room and pushed open the door. “Home sweet home.” She said with a smirk. She watched Tom look around the room with a growing smirk on his face.

“You really are a class one nerd.” He said picking up her ceramic bust of Deadpool.

“Shut up.” She laughed kicking off her shoes. Tom chuckled and returned the anti-hero to his spot on the shelf. His eyes were scanning over her collection of Star Trek figures when she pulled her dress over her head and let it fall to the floor. Quickly his eyes shifted back to her, following her into the attached bathroom. “Coming?” she asked looking over her shoulder as she slid her panties down her legs. Tom pulled his button up over his head and quickly unfastened his trousers, letting them fall to the floor.

“Yip.” He replied with a smirk.

As Christine adjusted the water Tom’s hands roamed over her back and down her hips. “No funny business mister.” She said turning around to narrow her eyes at him. “Just getting the club stench off.” She said as the corner of her lips curled. Tom held up his hands in surrender and smiled at her. Stepping into the stream of warm water she let it wash over her, easing the subtle tension that had built in her shoulders. Tom’s picked up the soap and began to run his hands over her body, his long fingers working over her skin, kneading into her muscles.

“So… Riley is a bundle of interesting Christine information.” Tom said with a smile. Christine grumbled as she took the soap from him and ran her hands over his chest. “Perhaps I should get her number. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind giving me a few more stories about you, CJ.” He said smiling down at her. Christine pinched his chest making him jump and giggle ‘Ouch’.

“You are not allowed to talk to her unsupervised.” She growled. “The two of you are both schemers. I would definitely come out on the losing end.” Tom looked at her with fake shock.

“Schemer?” he asked bringing his hand to his chest. “Well I never…” a knock on the door made Christine slap her hand over his mouth quickly.

“We’re home.” She heard her dad say through the door. She grimaced as she stared up into Tom’s eyes. They grew wide with concern.

“Ok.” She replied. Tom’s mouth moved exaggerating the words ‘What do I do?’ silently. Christine replied without a sound ‘I don’t know’.

“I left an extra blanket on your bed. Your mother’s been having her hot flashes so it could get cold in here tonight, just to warn you.” her dad continued.

“Thanks dad.” She replied.

“Tom with you?” he asked. They both looked at each other with wide eyed concern. Tom opened his mouth but Christine glared at him sternly.

“Um… yes.” Tom replied cautiously. Christine slugged him in the arm as she mouthed ‘Really?’. Tom whispered, “Sorry.”

“Conserving water; smart choice.” Her dad replied. Christine stared at the door as her jaw dropped and her brow furrowed. “See you in the morning. Goodnight.” She looked back at Tom and hit him in the arm again.

“Ouch.” He said rubbing his bicep with a smile. “He seems like a very understand guy.” Christine growled at him and turned back to face the showerhead. Rinsing the soap from her skin she quickly got out and wrapped a towel around herself. Walking back into her room she heard Tom shut off the shower and follow her quickly. “Hey.” He said as his arms wrapped around her waist. She spun around to face him, her eyes narrowing on him as her lips curled.

“You sir, are an anomaly.” She said. He looked at her with concern. “If any other guy had done that, my dad would have busted down the door.” She said smiling at him. Tom’s smile curled up high, pulling his lips back from his teeth.

“Well maybe he just knows that I’m not like any other guy.” He replied. He pressed his lips to hers softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“My mom’s still going to need some convincing I think.” Christine said with a sad side smile.

“I’ll win her over; just give me time.” He said with a grin. Christine shook her head and unwrapped herself from him. Walking to her suitcase she began to pull out clothes. “Um…” Tom said with concern. She looked over her shoulder at him as his teeth raked over his bottom lip. “I… I didn’t pack… anything.” He said as his nose crinkled. Christine laughed and went back to digging through her bag.

“Lucky for you I stole a pair of your pajama bottoms.” She said tossing a pair of black cotton pants at him.

“That’s where they were. I’ve been looking for these.” He said with excitement. Slipping his towel from around his waist he pulled on the pants.

“You left them at my place a few weeks ago. I washed them and everything.” She said pulling on a pair of blue boy shorts and his thin blue t-shirt.

“Stole my shirt too.” He remarked with a smile.

“You left it.” She said pulling her bag off the bed. Christine slipped beneath the covers and smiled at Tom. He chuckled as he slipped into bed behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back tightly against his chest. “I didn’t know you were coming so… I wanted to have something that smelled like you for when I was here.” Christine confessed softly. Tom nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck before kissing it softly. A warm heavy breath washed over her neck as he exhaled against her skin. She wove her fingers in between his and pulled his hand up beneath her chin as she closed her eyes.

“I love you Christine.” He said softly. She heard his voice crack slightly as his adams apple moved against her shoulder with a hard swallow. Her lips curled high up her cheeks and she squeezed his hand in hers tightly.

“I love you too.” She whispered. Tom took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh of relief over her skin before


End file.
